Tough Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Devon becomes targeted by the Nitians. Will he be saved in time!


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Devon defended himself from some bullies that had harmed his sister, but he felt like it was pointless. He felt like bullies were always harming them and there was nothing he could do.

"I can't defend them from everyone; maybe I should just give up," Devon said, now looking at his staff. He had been taking karate and jujitsu but he felt like he wasn't good enough, even though he was one of the best.

He then hung his head as he sat down in an ally and let the rain fall on him. But as he sat down, he felt something approaching him. As he looked up, he angrily saw that it was an ugly being with dark brown matted fur and yellow teeth.

"Well well…the alien's boy is sad," it snarked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Devon snarled, now holding his side in pain from fighting earlier.

"You're coming with me boy!" it said, now teleporting him to the Nitian kingdom!

Once they arrived, Devon was roughly thrown against a dead tree and he tried to stand but he was surrounded by five Nitians!

"Oh look, the boy is scared," one said. But Devon stood firmly.

"Back off!" he snarled.

"We're not scared of ya boy," a Nitian said, now reaching for him. "Once we drain your happiness, you will be a personal help to us."

And with that, they all began to snarl and claw at him. They weren't harming him physically, but they were making him feel very depressed and terrible.

"Maybe…everything is pointless," Devon said, now hanging his head, feeling his energy fading.

"Yessss….it is all pointless," A Nitian hissed.

"You have no hope…" another said.

"We will make sure that you become a wonderful part of our world," another growled.

"ENOUGH!" A voice roared out. Everyone turned and saw a snow white Lauhinian come into view. The Nitians trembled as Ecstacio came closer and closer and let out a menacing growl.

"Ecstacio! Kill him!" one said. Ecstacio got into a defensive stance and immediately grabbed a Nitian by the throat and threw him!

The others charged, but Devon was in shock! Ecstacio was gently tickling them and making them turn into smoke or throwing them far above the trees as if they were only beach balls!

"Devon…stay alert," Ecstacio said, glancing at him.

"I can't. I just want to go to sleep," Devon said, now looking tired.

"No! Keep your eyes open," Ecstacio ordered, now kicking the last Nitian into a nearby lake. He then briskly walked over and picked Devon up and disappeared into the mountains. The Nitians were too shaken to follow; Ecstacio was almost as terrifying as Lauhin himself.

Meanwhile…

Devon's vision was getting blurry because of the Nitians' scheme but he then gasped as Ecstacio crouched in front of him.

"Remain calm Devon," Ecstacio said, now making the young teen look at him. "They drained a nice amount of your energy. We need to recover it."

"H-How?" Devon asked. "I feel like there is no point in going on."

"Why do you say that?" Ecstacio said gruffly.

"Because I don't make a difference…we are always attacked and nothing ever changes," Devon said, now hanging his head.

"I've heard enough. Stand and come to me," Ecstacio said, now standing and backing up.

"But why?" Devon said.

"Just come." Ecstacio said, now taking off his robe-like garment and standing in his brown-like pants. He then made a staff appear in his hands and as Devon approached, he swung carefully. It gave Devon enough time to move, but Devon was shocked.

"W-what was that?" Devon gasped, now using his own staff to block Ecstacio's blows. Ecstacio was being gentle, but it didn't appear like that to Devon!

"Look around you young one. You are needed by your family as a protector. They need you; they do not need a coward," Ecstacio said, now swinging again. Devon barely ducked. "Are you going to let some worthless Nitians destroy your confidence?"

"But the bullies…" Devon started.

"Are simply not worth it! Ignore those who do not see your value Devon," Ecstacio said, now swinging his tail and grasping Devon's staff in it. He then yanked Devon's staff from him and tossed it across the field. He smirked at him and then did a high kick which made Devon backflip away from him. But Devon noticed something. With each kick and swing, he felt more like himself! The depression feeling was fading and he felt more confident! If anything, this felt…fun? Ecstacio then jumped at him and felt Devon grab his tail.

"You're right. I won't let negativity get to me," Devon smirked, now seeing Ecstacio raise an eyebrow.

"Smooth move and correct choice," Ecstacio said, now raising his tail up and Devon laughed as he went flying in the air. But he then flipped and landed in a pile of feathers that was not there before!

Devon chuckled and then looked up as Ecstacio walked over to him and tilted his head in confusion.

"And what is so humorous?" Ecstacio said.

"Well…it's just that you're not the unfeeling being I thought. You may be serious, but you really are a true Lauhinian," Devon said.

Ecstacio looked at him and Devon could have almost swore that he saw a small smile. Ecstacio only extended a large clawed hand and helped him up.

"You care Master Ecstacio. Because you don't even want us to get hurt. I know that those feathers weren't there before to break my fall," Devon said.

"I am unsure of what you could mean. I simply did not want you being careless and harming yourself in that last stunt of yours," Ecstacio said, now turning. Devon couldn't help but notice his bright white tail. Ecstacio's tail was a bit fluffier than most Lauhinian tails. So it naturally got a lot of attention. As Devon gently touched it, he noticed an immediate flinch.

"Devon…" came a small warning. But Devon smirked because he didn't even turn around.

"You know…Lauhin said that when Lauhinian's enjoy someone, they let them touch their tails," Devon said.

"And?" came the unamused response.

"Well…one day Ecstacio…you will allow someone to hug your tail because I know you like us." Devon said.

Ecstacio turned to him and arched an eyebrow. He then walked in front of him and tilted his chin up where they were eye to eye.

"Listen young one. I have a reason why I do what I do. But I never said that I dislike humans," Ecstacio said.

"I know you don't hate us, but we also want you to love us and be part of us," Devon said.

Ecstacio said nothing, but only backed away and gave Devon a small smirk. "Until we meet again young human. And remember…be strong. Your family needs you."

And with that, Devon found himself in a swirl of fog! He was then back at the Grant Mansion and pouted a bit.

"Almost had him." Devon said. Rachel heard that he arrived and ran to hug him, happy he was safe after she heard he had defended some of the younger ones from bullies. After a few moments, Devon explained what happened.

"So Ecstacio helped you? I wish he would just let us love him and accept us," Rachel said, now looking determined.

"He has a lot that he's not telling us, but I hope we learn about him," Devon said.

"I'm know we will," Rachel said confidently.

"How do you know? You seem so confident," Devon smiled at his aunt.

"Because he can't run from us forever. Haven't you noticed that anyone that we love has never escaped us before?" Rachel grinned. "One day, we will win his trust and he will become a close part of us…forever."

Devon could only smile and Rachel held him. She then turned and gasped in surprise as she saw a faint figure with red eyes looking at her.

"I know you saved him Ecstacio. Thank you." She whispered where only he could hear. He only nodded gently. "And we won't give up; you WILL be part of us one day."

She saw him give her a slight huff and then disappeared. But she could only giggle; she felt like in time, Ecstacio would too cave into their love.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
